


Day 1: Festive Clothing

by Rellwen



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: But that's what we have breakdown for, Festive Decepticons, First work by author, Gen, I really don't even know what to tag in this, Knock Out over reacts, Santa hats, You Have Been Warned, pairing only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellwen/pseuds/Rellwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent challenge day one!</p>
<p>There is an outbreak of holiday spirit and good cheer among the decepticon ranks. Unfortunately Knock Out missed the memo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Festive Clothing

There was never a shortage of strange happenings aboard the nemesis. Not that that was particularly surprising considering the high concentration of Cybertron’s best, brightest, and craziest. 

Being the CMO, Knock Out had a first hand view of a great deal of the stranger goings on. During his short time on the nemesis he’d treated all manner of injuries from the standard dents and punctures to hallway racing injuries, to a cohort of eradicons with severed fingers due to the rise in popularity of some ill advised human game involving cutting implements. He’d recovered a live cephalopod from inside the leg of one unlucky officer. Starscream never failed to incur creative injuries. Then there was the time a ball of magnetized vehicons rolled into his medbay. The red mech liked to think there was nothing left to phase him. Yet here he was in the mess hall peering over his cube of energon at yet another entirely foreign phenomenon.

Some of the troops were wearing strange triangular red garments trimmed with white fluff on their heads. Knock Out noted several of them also wore curious little bows with bells around their wrists or long lengths of fabric around their necks. The only commonality between the obscure accessories was they all seemed to be a rich shade of red.

The medic rolled his optics. Evidently, the drones were up to something again. He downed the remaining energon before disposing of the cube. Drone shenanigans almost invariably led to him up to his audials in new patients. 

“Why’d they have to be red?” He bemoaned to noone in particular. How was his painstakingly immaculate paint job supposed to stand out in this? Complete disaster.

“Why’d what have to be red, sir?”

Knock Out jumped. Peering around for the source of the unexpected response, his optics landed on a vehicon standing to his left. Instead of answering he glared up at the drone’s headgear suspiciously, “What is that thing on your head?”

“It’s called a ‘Santa hat’, sir.” He responded sounding way to happy with himself, “It’s to celebrate ‘Christmas’ “

‘What the scrap is christmas?’ is what Knockout wanted to say. Before he could formulate a more acceptable response he was interrupted by the vehicon dropping his ‘santa hat’ on Knock Out’s helm.

“You can have mine, sir.” The trooper offered, visor bright, “I’ll just get another fro-”

The medic made a sound of disgust and tore the thing off his helm pressing it back to the vehicon in front of him immediately, “No thanks.” regaining some of his composure he fixed his faceplates into a haughty expression, “I’m red.” He explains, “The hat is red. You can’t seriously expect me to wear something that clashes can you?”

The poor vehicon looked at a loss for words.

Knockout left him standing in the mess hall clutching his ridiculous hat.

\---

Everywhere he turned Knock Out was met with overtly cheerful, gaudily clad decepticons. Was there some kind of event he’d missed? Had they found some kind of ultimate weapon that warranted such cloying cheerfulness from practically everyone? 

The insecticon stalking down the corridor adorned with some kind of garland was what pushed Knock out over the edge. This was just too much. Determined to get to the bottom of this weirdness the medic stormed off to find the one bot that always had a straight answer.

Perhaps a breem later Knock Out arrived at Shockwave’s lab to the biggest surprize of the day.

The always logical, rarely frivolous, decepticon chief of scientific endeavours was wearing a pair of tall brown felt antlers attached to his audial fins. “Hello Doctor.” He greeted.

“Uhh…” Really what was one supposed to say to that? “Why are you wearing those?”

“It is meant to be a humorous play on my helm’s design.” came the purple mech’s response. After a long moment of uncomprehending silence from Knock Out Soundwave explained further, “I am Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.”

“Right! How silly of me, I see it now.” Liar. “I’ll just be going now…” 

There was no way this was normal. Shockwave participating in a weird vehicon fad was entirely unheard of. Not to mention he was doing something useless for the humor of it? There was just no fragging way. The red Medic’s thoughts whirled about his processor. Even considering all the symptoms he just couldn’t diagnose the problem. Then a thought occurred to him.  
Mind control.

Of course! It was so fragging obvious! The ‘santa hats’ were some obscure autobot ploy! Knock Out indulged in a celebratory fist pump. If all the troops were excessively cheerful and too preoccupied with their strange little hats it would compromise the efficiency of the decepticon defenses. Some of those decorations just looked plain restrictive. There’s no way that garland festooned insecticon could transform safely in that getup. 

Leaping into vehicle mode the Aston Martin tore off down the corridor towards the bridge.

A short while later he crashed into the room transforming and stumbling through the door before it even fully opened, “Lord Megatron! There’s an emergency!” He squealed to a halt immediately, gaping at the sight that greeted him.

There were festive garlands and strings of colorful lights hung around the work stations and large frontal window. Standing tall and proud at his console the communications officer paused his work to face the newcomer. Soundwave was clad in a vest littered with deer and tree motifs, bells, and other little spherical baubles. Above his visor perched his very own santa hat. This one had lights!

Knock Out felt the pit of his fuel tank fall away. ‘Not the communications officer!’ he thought frantically, ‘Curse those autobots! If they’ve got soundwave there’s nothing we can do!’ and - Oh Primus -was Megatron wearing a sweater? 

Knockout screamed in a completely dignified-and-not-at-all-reminiscent-of-tiny-organic-femmes fashion and leaped back out into the hallway careening towards the medbay.

“Breakdown!” He called out slamming the doors to the medbay and frantically punching in the code to lock it.

“Over here doc.” a voice called out from the storage room.

“Breakdown!” the medic slammed into his assistant with such force he almost toppled them both, “We’re under attack! The autobots have the command staff!”

“woah woah.” The former wrecker pryed the smaller mech off his chassis and set him gently back on his pedes, “What are you talking about?”

“Everyone’s cheery.” Knock Out practically seethed.

A hearty laugh spilled from Breakdown’s vocalizer. 

“What!”

“Sorry,” more chuckles, “It’s just christmas.”

Knockout looked skeptical, “And what is that?”

“It’s a native holiday. It’s all about spreading cheer and good will towards man and stuff.” The blue mech explained happily

After a long moment Knock Out huffed an exvent “Seriously?” His partner nodded. “That’s what’s been going on?”

“Merry Christmas, Doc!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, This is my first fanfiction ever so I'd really love feedback on how to improve!
> 
> Sorry for the rushed ending, I was out of time and just needed to get it done.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
